


Wishes

by Sinuhmyn_Apple



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuhmyn_Apple/pseuds/Sinuhmyn_Apple
Summary: Newt had a special question to ask you. A request on Tumblr.





	

Newt rolled the box in his fingers, tracing the gold letters atop as he contemplated his next move. It was a simple navy blue velvet container, but inside was perhaps the most expensive thing he's ever bought. Yet, the wizard had no regrets about the amount he spent on it. Because, for Lily he'd sell his own soul if need be.

"Newt, what are you doing over there?"

Newt hopped to his feet instantly, quickly hiding the item behind his back as he turned to look at his beloved. He nodded at her nervously, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"N-nothing. Simply thinking, my love. That's all."

Lily eyed him oddly, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her. Newt was always such a charmingly odd fellow, it was one of the many reasons she fell for him. So unlike the men of New York, and his love for the many beasts he carried with him was just another perk. He was such a kind, caring, and adorable man.

"Of course, darling." Lily whispered, knowing he was up to something. Newt always got that curious glint in his eye whenever his thoughts trailed into new territory. So either he chanced upon a new species of magical creature, or something else was in the works here.

Lily strode up to her boyfriend, throwing her arms over his neck as she leaned in for a quick peck, smile growing as the cheeks of her darling wizard grew a faint shade of pink. No matter how long they were together, it never failed to amuse her at how flustered Newt would get over such affections.

"I love you, Newt Scamander. More than anything."

She leaned forward, brushing her soft lips just above his own as his green eyes fluttered closed, his own lips closing the distance to return the sweet gesture and sentiment. She always managed to make his heart flutter in the most amazing of ways, and he wrapped his arms around her hiding the small box from her view as he deepened the kiss. This was the moment, it had to be. Newt could feel it in his bones, all he had to do was work up the nerve to kneel before her and ask her the one question he was dying to know the answer to for the past week. And yet, when he felt tiny claws rummaging around his hands he regretted having chosen his suitcase to ask Lily something so important.

He reluctantly pulled away from the fevered kiss, looking over his love's shoulder to see the Niffler opening the box, and like so many times before the creature only gazed up at him, defiance clear in it's small eyes as it grabbed the ring and stuffed it into its pouch. Newt raised his eyebrows at the beast, as if to say he clearly saw what he was doing and he better put it back now or else. But, the Niffler paid his 'mum' no mind, and simply threw the box to the side jumping off the wizard's hands and trying to make a break for it so it can fully enjoy the pleasure of its new treasure.

"Come on now, give that back!"

Newt reached for the Niffler trying to grasp its back legs in his hand but it was a failed attempt. Lily turned around, her hands on her wizard's chest as she looked rather amused at the whole situation.

"What on earth did he take this time, Newt?"

The red head shyly smiled at her, running after the creature as he apologized. "Sorry, my love but just allow me a second."

"Newt...Newt!" Lily ran after him, confused about the whole thing but she decided to help him out. Whatever it was it seemed important enough to him, so it was important to her.

Sounds of potions, and pots falling to the ground filled the magical case, as the two of them ran after the mischievous Niffler, curse words and grunts of pain leaving them both as they ran into corners in their haste.

"Newt! I got him!"

Lily gave a victorious grin, holding the Niffler upside down as she held her hand out. "Give it back. Come on. Let's have it."

Newt caught up to them, leaning over to catch his breath as he watched Lily scold the tiny beast. It was a charming sight, and if not for the ring being stolen he would've enjoyed just sitting back and watching her. She had a way with his creatures, that he had never seen before. It was one of the reasons he fell for her, she cared for them like he did and never once did she judge him for it. But, now was not the time for the Hufflepuff to admire his love, he had big things to do today, and this was not how he imagined it going.

"My love, this turned out considerably more interesting than I expected, but I must ask you something..."

Lily looked over her shoulder, never dropping her hand in case the Niffler decided to be good for once and return the stolen item to them.

"What is it? You've been acting strange all day, Newt. Is everything alright?"

Her eyes showed concern, and he smiled at her and for some reason it was like falling in love all over again.

"Perfectly alright...I just wanted to ask..." He felt his cheeks burn, nerves beginning to cause his stomach to flip flop around as he looked her in the eye. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her, because she deserved nothing less.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly a weight fell upon her open palm and she turned to look as the Niffler tried to grasp the item back that had fallen from his pouch. Her eyes traveled to the shining object, widening when they took in the details of what it was.

The ring was a glittering silver, and incased behind the very detailed silver leaves along the sides was a blue stone, simple yet extremely beautiful. It was her favorite color, and now she knew why Newt was being so odd today, at least more than usual. She looked back at him, eyes glistening at the corners in utter happiness.

The wizard gave her a crooked grin, bashfully kneeling down before her. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

"Lily, will you marry me?" He stuttered out, heart going a mile a minute.

Lily nodded happily, placing the Niffler down gently before turning and throwing herself into Newt's arms. He took the ring from her hand, shakily placing it over her finger before returning her overjoyed hug.

"I will, Newt Scamander. With all my heart, I will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Cute Drabble of Newt x Reader named Lily, and the Niffler is involved.


End file.
